


Jacket

by mage_989



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi finds something in his closet that does not belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

Yugi sighed as he dropped another cardboard box in the middle of his bedroom floor. Five trips up and down already today and the room was only half empty. He had never realized just how much junk he owned until he had to pack it all up. Knowing that whining about it wouldn’t get the job done any faster though he went over to his closet grabbed another armful of clothes, dropped them next to his box, and began sorting through what he wanted to take with him and what could go to charity.

He was almost done the pile when he found it. It was hung neatly on the hanger, unlike most of the other items that had been wrinkled from being shoved in the closet in a haphazard mess. Slowly Yugi picked it up and held it up in front of him. It still looked brand new. Of course he hadn’t gotten a chance to wear it much before…before the end. It still hurt to let himself remember even after so much time, but slowly he gave in and let his memory take him back to a day, in this room, so long ago.

_He was aghast. Of all the things he thought Atemu would buy that was certainly not one of them, and Grandpa had said he was irresponsible for buying the latest upgrade for his video game system with his share._

_“I leave you alone for one day and you buy that?!”_

_Atemu looked up from the book he had been reading._

_“That tournament prize money is half mine. I think I’m entitled to buy something for myself.”_

_“But it’s hideous!”_

_Atemu merely smiled and lay back on Yugi’s bed, looking perfectly content with his new purchase._

_“I disagree,” he said spreading his arms wide, allowing Yugi an even better look at it._

_The jacket was heavy denim, black of course, with silver outlines on the pockets, the collar, the zipper, everything. The zipper itself was a small silver skull. It was the hallmark of tacky._

_“Where did you even buy that thing Retro ‘R’ Us? And what’s next you’re going to buy the pants that match?”_

_“Well actually-”_

_“No, not in million years.”_

_“Yugi, you know if you don’t let me wear this I will retract my offer to help you with that mind-bending world you call your math class.”_

_“But, but you can’t we’re starting calculus next week!”_

_“It’s your choice.”_

_“Blackmailer,” he announced, glaring at Atemu._

_“I prefer to say skilled negotiator.”_

_Yugi sighed in defeat. “Fine, but it never leaves this room.”_

And it never had.

Yugi hugged the jacket close to him. If he concentrated really hard he could smell Atemu’s scent that still lingered in the fabric. He had never figured how Atemu could smell different from him considering they shared the same body, but they did and he liked having a small reminder of him with him, always. He slipped it on and let it get snug against his skin. Yugi had to admit it did fit nicely around his shoulders, and even the sleeves were just the right length.

“But it’s still really ugly, Atemu.”

He smiled, grabbed his box of other clothes, and headed downstairs.

The End


End file.
